evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayame Sato
Ayame Sato D. O. B: '12th January, 1989 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: 'New York City, NY 'Occupation: '''Professional Kunoichi '''Power (If DNA Alternate): '''None. Personality Presenting herself as calm and collected at all times, Ayame's focused, dutiful approach to life can at times make her difficult to approach by others. She is cautious and slow to anger, keeping her feelings very much to herself without ever letting them become a threat to her safety, or others. Thinking over every action carefully, she is tremendously disciplined, and is not known to act impulsively. Carrying herself with an elegance and serenity that is rarely seen in such a stressful and noisy world, Ayame's approach to life can at times lead those around her to mistake her for being cold, or emotionless. In truth, Ayame is more than capable of feeling emotion, just like any person. What differentiates her from the common individual is her ability to keep such emotions from noticeably affecting her decision making. Although she carries a fiery desire for vengeance in her heart, she keeps this fierce conviction locked away within, believing that it is better to save such anger for when the time is right, than to allow it to dominate her every action. Given her propensity for self-reflection and the discipline that she holds true to, she is reluctant to discuss her business and feelings with others, further adding to the misleading concept that she is cold of heart. A stranger in a strange place, Ayame finds herself at odds with the city of New York , and the people within it. The noise, pollution, and the stressful way of life is somewhat bewildering to her, and as such, she is reluctant to embrace it in any way. Viewing her current locale as nothing more than a temporary home whilst she conducts her business within the United States, she does not have any sort of inherent interest to go out and see the sights, or to make new friends. Although her English is good enough to pass for fluent, she herself does not think of her linguistic skills as being acceptable, and prefers to thus say as little as possible. Ayame has long since come to terms with the evils of the world, and is able to accept them as they are. She recognises that there are terrible people in the world who are capable of doing horrible things, and finds nothing to fear in such people. Her willpower and self belief is just as strong as the Japanese steel she wields in combat, and she has little time for American sensibilities of right and wrong. Ayame instead has her own rigid code of honour, which she adheres to without stray. Whilst some might say that it is wrong to take a life, Ayame feels differently. The penalty of death is a justice that must be delivered upon those who have earned it. Being almost stubbornly independent and self-reliant, Ayame is not a quick one to befriend others. However, in the event that she does find herself with someone she could call an ally, she is fiercely loyal, and protective. To betray a friend or break a vow is a concept utterly incomprehensible to her, and she takes a dim view of such things when they are carried out by others. She believes that the love and protection of ones family is the most important thing in a person's life, and is completely dedicated to her own adoptive family. To remind herself of the people she loves back in her homeland, she keeps with her a simple cloth bracelet, made for her by her adoptive sister, Ayumi. History 'Family Relations: *Hitoshi Sato - adoptive father, deceased, head of Kawamachi village clan. '' *Yuki Sato - ''adoptive mother. *Ayumi Sato - adoptive sister. *Haruno Ono / Rei Suzuki - birth sister, rock star. *Kage Ono - birth father, deceased, '' ''former yakuza hitman. *Rei Ono - birth mother, deceased. 'Other Significant People:' *Gemini -'' student, friend.'' *Sephy Jordan - acquaintance, wannabe ninja. '' 'Story So Far: The girl who would later become Ayame was born on the 12th of January, 1989, in Tokyo Metropolitan Hospital. She was named Nami, after her grandmother, and was born as healthy and strong as the doctors could have hoped for. Her biological mother was Rei Ono, a hard working secretary for a large scale motor vehicle corporation. The father, Kage Ono, was a different matter altogether. Handsome, charming, and rugged, Rei never really knew what Kage did for a living. She knew that he loved her with all his heart, and as far as she was concerned, that was enough. Although the man kept many secrets about his profession from his wife, she never once asked any questions, and was simply content to raise their newly born daughter. Nami was blessed with five long, happy years with her parents, who doted on their young daughter and gave her as much love and affection as she could have wanted. On the 21st of February, 1994, Nami's life changed forever. Although she can remember very little of that day now, or any of the happy days that had come before it, she will always remember the rain that soaked her hair and skin. It was a stormy day, not entirely uncommon given Tokyo's climate, and a sudden, heavy downpouring of rain had interrupted Nami and her mother when they had been in the local play park. Umbrella in hand to keep her young daughter safe from the elements, Rei escorted Nami back home to their apartment in the hopes of getting out of the rain. The traumatic scenes that they found there were enough to put Nami into a state of shock, blanking out much of her memories for many years to come. As it had turned out, Kage Ono was a Yakuza hitman, one of the best in the business. He'd been called upon to do a job, a simple task according to his boss. The full details of the job, which involved killing a child, hadn't been disclosed to him until the very last minute. Unable to live with killing a child, thinking of his own daughter, Kage refused to carry out the hit. The Yakuza, known for their brutality when they feel that they have been wronged or double crossed, struck Kage's name from their service books, and ordered his death, and the deaths of any of those associated with him. They believed that such swift action would prevent any further disloyalty, and would serve as a warning to others in the future. When the Yakuza arrived at Kage's apartment, he did his best to fight back, to protect his family, but in the end found himself outnumbered. He was not killed at first, not until his wife arrived home. The sadistic crime boss behind the killing cut the innocent wife's throat right before her husbands eyes, allowing her to bleed out before finally putting Kage out of his misery. Had Rei not hidden her daughter in a utility cupboard opposite the apartment, it is almost a certainty that Nami too would have been killed along with her parents. Perhaps the most bitter fact of all is that at the time of her death, Rei was pregnant. Nami never knew that the doctors who arrived later managed to save the baby. Nami, who had been watching everything that had happened through a creak in the closet doorway, was left mute and traumatised by what she'd seen. After the Yakuza thugs had left, she left the closet and entered her apartment. For several minutes, she shook her parents, begging them to wake up. Only five years old, Nami had no knowledge of death, or suffering, but she already knew deep in her heart that things had been taken from her that day that could never truly be restored. Sobbing over her mother's dead body, Nami felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and turned to find herself facing the serious, but not unkind, face of Hitoshi Sato. He, too, had witnessed the death of Nami's parents, having been a one-time acquaintance of Kage who had come to pay him a visit, only to find the bloody scene within. So traumatised was Nami by what she had seen, she could only remember her name and age, everything else seemed to be a blur. Looking down at Nami with pity in his eyes, Hitoshi knew that he was bound by honour to help the poor girl. At the time, he and his wife Yuki had been struggling to conceive a child of their own, and Hitoshi very much wanted to be a father. He knew, also, that he was in need of a successor. Promising Nami that she would one day have the strength to avenge the deaths of her mother and father, he took the young girl's hand, and led her away from the apartment moments before the police and paramedics arrived. Spirited away from the dense metropolis of Tokyo, the journey to the Kawamachi Village seemed to take days. Located far up north on the Japanese island, hidden at the far end of a dense bamboo forest, right on the edge of a vast and great mountain, the village was a quiet place of reflection and tranquility. Not appearing on tourist guide maps, Kawamachi Village was one of the very last true homes of the shinobi. In the days of Feudal Japan, the Kawamachi Clan were famed for both their skills, and their elusiveness. In modern times, the art of ninjutsu had almost entirely died out, but in the deeply spiritual and hidden home of the Kawamachi, it was still very much alive. Hitoshi, trained in the art by the village elders and entrusted as the leader of what was left of the clan, knew that his secrets had to be passed on to another. He knew that a true ninja could not simply be trained, but had to be born. In Nami, he had witnessed first hand the bloody birth of her shinobi aptitude, and decided he owed it to Kage to train the girl to one day avenge his death. Adopted by Hitoshi and his wife, Nami began her training at six years old. She demonstrated great natural talent from the very beginning, and proved herself to be a dutiful and studious learner, taking in everything she was taught when perhaps another child might have been tempted to just watch television all day long. The bamboo forest became a second home to Nami during this time, as she learned each of the several aspects of ninjutsu. She learned to be as swift and light as a breeze, and as deadly as a storm. On her fourteenth birthday, Nami was officially accepted by Hitoshi as his apprentice and thus became a true kunoichi. As was customary within the clan's history, she left behind her old name, and was reborn as Ayame. The years passed by, and Ayame was able to hone her talents until they were at the peak of her powers. As time went by, Hitoshi would cryptically hint towards the girl being 'almost ready', without ever giving any real indication of what she was ready for. Having forgotten much about her childhood and parents, Ayame could only distantly remember the day that Hitoshi had rescued her from the apartment where she had lived with her mother and father. As far as she was concerned, Yuki and Hitoshi were here parents now, and her younger sister Ayumi meant the world to her. Not longer after her 20th birthday, Hitoshi fell grievously ill, and it was then that he called upon Ayame, to finally tell her the truth about herself. Recounting the story of her early childhood to her, and what had happened to her parents, Hitoshi told her that for years, he had trained her so that she might one day take revenge upon those who had taken away her parents, and her innocence. The old man admitted that she had been ready a long time before this day, but that he cared about her too much to tell her the truth and send her away. Knowing that he was soon to die, however, he realised that he had to be honest with her at last. Disclosing that the crime boss responsible for her parents death had since moved his operation away from Tokyo, to the United States, Hitoshi gave Ayame his blessing to leave the village, and seek justice upon those who had wronged her. He died soon after, safe in the knowledge that he had lived an honest life. Bidding a tearful farewell to her mother and sister, Ayame entrusted the safety of the village in the more than capable hands of Kazuo, Hitoshi's only other apprentice. Leaving the village with only one purpose in mind, Ayame took her lifesavings and used them to put her on the first plane to New York City, the first place that Hitoshi had told her to look. Arriving in a noisy and distant land, an old friend of her adoptive father has set her up for the moment in a secluded penthouse in downtown New York , as well as providing her with enough equipment and money to get started. Although she finds herself far away from the place of her birth, Ayame has the confidence and the skills to survive on her own, and is intent on accomplishing her own personal mission before she returns to her village. Strengths In athletic terms, Ayame is at her physical peak. In the many years since she first began her training, her growth and development have been carefully nurtured with the end product of a near perfect physical specimen. Given her light weight and height, her greatest attribute is her speed, which is often used in sudden bursts of extreme agility. She has trained herself to be as flexible as possible, and as a result is capable of escaping most physical restraints with ease. Her strength, although not as potent as her speed, given her gender and size, is still a very impressive quality, and like her other athletic talents, has been carefully harnessed and nurtured in order to maximise it's effectiveness. Along with her athletic talents comes a very potent mind with which to utilise them. Ayame is a supremely cunning young woman, able to make rapid, accurate decisions when the situation calls for it. Her presence of mind is a strong one, and she is very difficult to manipulate or to break down, due to her tremendous self discipline and dedication. Although she has been raised to follow tradition, one of her greatest attributes is her ability to adapt to new situations. Even in the most hopeless of situations, Ayame's resourcefulness and cunning can often pull her through. Due to her perception training, she is extremely deductive and can often discern valuable details about a person or object simply by looking closely at them. Having spent the better part of fifteen years training on an almost daily basis, Ayame is a fully fledged master of the Japanese martial art of ninjutsu. Often considered to be a dying art within Japanese culture, it has been held sacred and fully preserved by the Kawamachi Clan, of which she became a member on her fourteenth birthday. The principles of ninjitsu, "stealth, secrecy, endurance, perserverance, patience", have became firmly instilled within her. The use of stealth, fading into the shadows and becoming essentially invisible, is second nature to her. A master of deception and cunning, she is able to blend seamlessly into a crowd when necessary, and can infiltrate even the most well defended and heavily guarded compounds. She is fully proficient in the art of disguise, escape techniques, explosives, poisons, and medicines of all kind. Considered to be the most naturally talented of the most recent Kawamachi trainees, Ayame's training as a kunoichi (female ninja) was a delicate blend between the traditional emphasis upon seduction and improvisation techniques taught to a female assassin, and the more conventional combat approach taught to males. She is an extremely proficient killer, using her comprehensive knowledge of the human biology to swiftly dispatch her foes using a large variety of weaponry. Up close, she can eliminate an enemy within a matter of seconds through a few swift slashes of her tantō (short sword) blades. From a distance, she uses a mix between the shuriken, the kunai, and firearms. Although she considers firearms to be dishonourable in nature, and far too noisy to be considered an effective weapon for a true shinobi, she appreciates their importance in certain situations, and is well trained in most modern ranged weaponry, from pistols to long-range rifles. Even without a weapon, Ayame is lethal, able to take down an unsuspecting opponent with a series of quick, explosively powerful blows to vital areas. Having always had something of a prominent propensity for tinkering around with things, even since she was a little girl, Ayame is particularly creative and has developed useful engineering skills. Although her talent for engineering has never been fostered by any formal academic study at a University or College, she has had many opportunities to practice her skills throughout the arduous period of training that she has withstood. These engineering skills allow her to take the traditional pyrotechnical and chemical weaponry used by the ninja of old, and harness the power of technology in order to make them much more practical for modern use. Her natural inclination for design and invention also extends to her own traditional kunoichi garb, which she designs and customises extensively. Weaknesses Having led a life in which discipline and self-reflection was given much more emphasis than leisurely pursuits, Ayame finds herself restless when she does not have any immediate goal or task in need of completion. She has an inability to wind down and relax, her training having instilled an acute sense of paranoia that, although a vital component of the shinobi philosophy, makes it very difficult for her to ever truly 'enjoy' anything. The idea of settling down and having a family sometime in her distant future seems like a completely foreign notion, and she finds it difficult to make simple small talk with others, a skill that comes to many people very easily. Ayame's belief in her own abilities can lead her to being overly self-reliant, choosing not to accept the help of others when it is offered in favour of doing things her own way. Although she is not arrogant, she is a strong believer in taking care of problems by herself, and doesn't feel it is right to get others involved. Even when she is facing odds that are overwhelming, she is still very reluctant to accept help or assistance. Her reasoning for being independent is often somewhat rooted in sentimentality, she does not feel comfortable risking the lives of others in order to benefit her own, and believes it is a much more honourable thing to keep the innocent and uninvolved out of the line of fire. Although Ayame possesses almost unshakeable confidence in her own physical abilities, when it comes to social scenarios, she is quite the opposite. She often finds it difficult to express her feelings, even to the people that she loves and has known for some time. When it comes to strangers in particular, she prefers to say as little as possible, and has in fact known to pretend to be mute in the past simply to avoid having to speak her thoughts out loud. Very introverted, Ayame has a fear of showing any sort of vulnerability to those around her, and worries that such a vulnerability may be exposed if she lets people into her life. This often leads to her walking away from potential friendships even when she has no real reason to do so. The only time that Ayame can really feel at ease when socialising, is if there is a real purpose behind it, a goal to be achieved. Years of training and emotional conditioning have made Ayame very mentally strong, and almost completely desensitized to death and bloodshed. Although this is very much a necessary part of her training, it has left her callous and insensitive to the fact that ordinary people do not have the same training. Whilst she is more than capable of killing her target without a second thought, she finds it difficult to understand the emotional concerns of those around her, and often views natural human reactions to violence as nothing more than weakness. Her seemingly cold and harsh mentality can be particularly off-putting to most people, and she generally tends to find companionship better with those who have seen military service, and thus have similar training to herself. Ayame's zen-like concentration and mental focus is a very difficult thing for one to break, but she does have one particular vulnerability, a weak spot that even she cannot hide. To her, family means everything, and if ever there was a way to get to her, it would be through those closest to her. Her adoptive family, and her closest friends, are easy targets. It is difficult for her to imagine anything she wouldn't do in order to protect them, even if it meant going against her rigid personal code of honour. Even someone as disciplined and rational as Ayame can very quickly make rash and harsh decisions that she would have most definitely avoided, when her family is under threat. Her emotions can get the better of her when someone she cares for is harmed, or threatened with violence, opening the door for a potentially very bad situation to unfold. Gadgets, Equipment, Vehicles As a modern day ninja, there are a number of gadgets and vehicles that Ayame has taken advantage of in order to make her life significantly easier. Her inventory will be taken stock of in this section. '''Utility & Equipment: *Blackberry Bold 9900 SmartPhone *NVG-M Nightvision Goggle *Laptop *Modern Kaginawa Automated Grappling Hook *Ballistic shōzoku *Tenugui *Lock-picking set *Gas mask *Variety of balaclavas *Military model utility belt 'Lethal:' *Wrist-concealed hidden blade *Hypodermic Needles *Garotte 'Non-Lethal:' *High Voltage Taser *Pepper Spray *Tear Gas Grenades *A variety of psychochemical injectors for use in interrogation. *Stun Grenades *Smoke Grenades *Bean Bag Ammunition *Caltrops 'Vehicles:' *Yamaha YZF-R6 WGP 50th Anniversary Motorcycle *Aston Martin DB9 Coupe *Trail Bike *Scooter 'Weaponry' Where would a ninja be without the tools of their trade? Between blades that stab and guns that go boom, Ayame has amassed a substantial arsenal that she can put to good use at a moments notice. 'Blades:' *Tantō *Katana *Wakizashi *Tachi *Nodachi *Kaiken *KA-BAR Tactical Combat Knife 'Firearms:' *SIG Sauer P229 Pistol *Beretta M9 Pistol *H&K PSG1 Sniper Rifle *FN SPR Sniper Rifle *Barrett M82 Sniper Rifle *Barrett REC7 Assault Rifle *AR-15 Assault Rifle *Mossberg 500 Shotgun *Remington 870 Tactical Shotgun *H&K MP5 Submachine Gun 'Poisons:' *Saxitoxin *Ricin *Nightshade *Brown recluse spider venom *Pufferfish toxin *Heroin *Conium *Arsenic *Komodo Dragon Venom *Strychnine *Cyanide 'Explosives:' *C4 Plastic Explosive *Fragmentation Grenade *M15 White Phosphorous Grenade *M32 MGL Grenade Launcher *Nail-bombs *Molotov cocktails *Pipe-bombs *Thermite grenades Martial Arts Having been trained to know as many ways to kill a person as humanly possible since a very young age, Ayame is a versatile martial artist and is well versed in many different styles, although she has only truly mastered a number of them. 'Mastered:' *Ninjutsu *Karate *Judo *Aikido *Kendo 'Expert:' *Krav Maga *Jujutsu *T'ai chi 'Skilled:' *Kickboxing *Capoeira *Boxing 'Adept:' *Various styles of Kung Fu 'Little Knowledge:' *Naginatajutsu Miscellaneous *'Languages:' Although unable to speak fluent English when she first arrived in New York City , she has since mastered the language completely. *'Shamisen: '''Ayame is particularly skilled at playing this traditional Japanese instrument. *'Cooking: She considers herself to be an excellent cook. Of course, the only cuisune she really excels at making is Japanese, but she does so with extreme flair. *'Tea-making: '''Ayame's green tea is somewhat legendary.. if you're one of the few people lucky enough to taste it. *'McDonalds: 'Ayame HATES McDonalds with a passion as well as every other fast food restaurant in the United States. 'Theme Songs: *Tenchu 2 Introduction by Noriyuki Asakura *Returner by GACKT *IZAYOI by Kyoko Kishikawa *Add'ua by Noriyuki Asakura 'Trackers:' *Ayame's Thread Tracker Category:Original Characters (Civilians)